


Whoa!

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By XandraSequel to The Party. Ares and Xena meet up at a party and some unexpected things take place.





	Whoa!

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimers: I don’t own anyone but Olivia. Everyone else belongs to USA and Renaissance. 
> 
> Dedications: I want to dedicate this to Kim, Tali, Illyandria, and EVERYONE at Shippers.
> 
> Bad Stuff: Nope...it’s rated PG…for now anyway. 
> 
> Stuff: I’ll try to return everyone back in tact, but I can’t say anything about prides…ok? Good.
> 
> Plot: This is a sequel to Party! and I hope that you enjoy it. Zeus is holding a party for fun and each god must bring a mortal. Apollo is going with Xena and Ares is going with one of his priestesses, Olivia. 
> 
> Bashing: Ok, I do bash Apollo; but come on, I don’t like him at all so live with it.

‘Please, please please?’ ‘No Apollo, I don’t want to go to the party on Olympus.’ ‘Come on Xena…everyone has to bring a mortal to the party…other wise….’ ‘Yeah…I know, Zeus will get mad.’ Apollo was begging Xena to go to a party on Olympus with him. Zeus had demanded that every god and goddess bring a mortal to the party unless they were married. He wanted Xena to go with him because he thought that she was beautiful, a wonderful singer, extraordinary fighter, and to make Ares jealous. ‘Oh, alright, I’ll go with you.’ Apollo stood up, smiled and disappeared. A note appeared before Xena.  
  
Xena,  
Thank you for agreeing to go to the party with me.  
Be here at my temple at 6:00.  
The party starts at 7 but my sister will  
want to dress you properly before then.  
~Apollo  
  
The note got a smirk out of Xena. When she returned to the campsite, Gabrielle wanted to know what Apollo wanted. Xena told her and Gabby thought that it was wonderful that she was going to the dance because while she was gone, some friends form the Academy stopped by and had invited her to dinner. Everything worked out; Xena would go to the party with Apollo and Gabrielle would go to dinner in town with her friends. Since Gab had to be in town that night and Xena had to be at Apollo’s temple, the decided to stay where they were and relax.  
  
  
‘Xena! You look as pretty as I do!’ Xena smiled. ‘Thank you Dite. I guess I do look pretty good.’ Aphrodite laughed. ‘Of course you look good. You would in ANYTHING! But I must say, this dress is stunning on you!’ Xena smiled again. She was wearing a short, black, silk dress with silver designs at the bottom that looked like her chakram, sword and breast dagger. It was stunning on her. She had some honey/red lipstick on that looked glossy, a little blush and some eye shadow and a little eyeliner for make-up. Her hair was piled up on her head and some soft curls framed her face and back of her neck. She also had on some diamond earrings, a diamond bracelet, and a diamond necklace on. Even though she was mortal, she truly looked like a goddess. Hum, she could be the goddess of desire. She certainly looks it. Aphrodite thought.   
  
Apollo appeared and just stood there trying to believe that this beautiful woman was his date for the night. Maybe we could have a little fun after the party. Yeah, that would be nice. Just then, Dite said that they should get going and she disappeared to get her husband.   
  
  
When they arrived at the party it was already in full swing. They danced for awhile then went to get something to eat. Ambrosia for Apollo and steak, potatos, and bread & wine for Xena. Ares showed up later with one of his priestess’ (and Xena’s friends) Olivia. She was about as tall as Gabrielle with curly red hair and purple eyes. She and Ares immediately went over to the table Apollo and Xena were sitting at.   
‘Xena! It’s so good to see you again!’ ‘Hello Olivia, it has been long, hasn’t it?’ ‘Ares.’ ‘Apollo.’ Both the gods looked at each other in total disgust. Apollo looked over at Olivia happily chatting with Xena and back to Ares. ‘She doesn’t seem your type.’ ‘Well, I had to bring someone…it just so happens that I decided to bring a priestess of mine.’ Ares shot back. He then noticed Xena, in her black dress, make up and jewelry. In his eye, she looked even more like a goddess then before, when she was wearing her armor. It took a moment but he collected himself and addressed her. ‘Hello Xena.’ He stated coyly. ‘Ares, hum, still wearing the black leather, as usual.’ ‘Well, if you came to my temple, we could…ahem, change that.’ Xena smirked, ‘Not even in your dreams…studmuffin.’ Using the name Aphrodite calls him. That got Ares going, even if it was a remark. Apollo was unsuccessfully trying to suppress laugher and Olivia was giggling behind her hands. Ares scowled and went outside onto a balcony. ‘Oops. I think I ticked him off. I better go talk to him.’ Xena said. She got up and left the table as Athena came over to talk to Apollo. Olivia went to talk to one of her other friends.   
  
  
When Xena found Ares he was looking out over the vast, snow covered mountains. She walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. He turned his body around to face her. ‘Xena, why would you go with Apollo?’ ‘Well, I haven’t been to a party in a while and one on Olympus, well, you know, I can’t pass that up.’ ‘Oh.’ He turned back around. She walked to his side and leaned over the edge and looked out too. ‘The view is beautiful.’ She causally stated. ‘Yeah, and the woman standing besides me is even more beautiful.’ He stated looking at her. Xena blushed and turned to face him. ‘Sorry about that little ‘studmuffin’ comment back in there.’ ‘That’s ok, if it had been anyone else….’ Just then Apollo, drunk, appeared; ‘Hey Shenna…lleesss gooo ooo my temple ann ggit it oooon.’ Ares and Xena burst out laughing. ‘Weelll if ooo tthiinnn thaat, thennnn….uuhh, ttthere.’ He disappeared after two attempts and just left Xena and Ares there, laughing alone. When they finally calmed down. Ares made the statement that put them in giggles again for a minute. ‘Well, that’s something I got over him.’ When they were calm, again, Xena asked him why he always followed her around. ‘Well, I have to say that you’re the best thing that ever happened to me in my miserable life and when you left, I didn’t know what I had until then.’ ‘Oh.’ He turned and walked away, a little sadly and disappeared sending her back to her campsite.  
  
  
Gabrielle wasn’t back yet so she decided to go to bed anyway. As she tossed and turned trying to fall asleep, she thought to herself why she liked him around. Well, Xena, isn’t it obvious, you like danger, and he is very dangerous. You also like bad guys, he is one, and he’s dark and sexy. No, Xena, BAD thoughts. Very bad thoughts. Then what do I feel for him? By the GODS! I’m in love with Ares. She suddenly thought as realization hit her. ‘I’m in love with Ares.’ Just then Gabrielle walked into camp, settled down and fell asleep. Just as Xena was about to fall asleep, safe with the knowledge her friend was there, she heard a whisper and smiled. Then she drifted into the clutches of Morpheus.   
  
I love you Xena.  
I love you.   
  


The End


End file.
